


Ruin our friendship

by lonelymacaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, The Prank not included, and author, attempts at being funny, but definietly not heart wrenching, cayse i wouldn’t be able to write that well, from characters, i havent decided, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymacaroni/pseuds/lonelymacaroni
Summary: Remus is falling for Sirius. Bad. And honestly, he doesn’t handle it the best... will he be able to push down his feelings or is it going to ruin their friendship.ORLife at Hogwarts during the marauders fifth year (and onwards).Yeah... I suck at summariesWolfstar focus fic*Rated teen for swearing*
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), More to be added - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic and i’m hella nervous. This fic will not be the same as canon although some of the plots from it will be used (idk if that makes any sense)
> 
> *For the story the marauders became animagi towards the end of the summer just before fifth year. This fic begins at the start of fifth year.*
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes lmao but i suck at grammar/spelling so...
> 
> I’ll try to update at regular times.
> 
> Please note that I do not approve of J.K Rowling or her views 😌✌️

No one POV:

As much as Remus loved Hogwarts, he knew his fifth year was going to be hard. His transformations had become more painful, he had prefect duties now and well there was the small issue of him falling for one of his best friends. But he didn’t want that to ruin his return. At least not yet.  
  
Having finally settled down into a compartment at the far end of the train, where he hoped he wouldn’t be disturbed until the others arrived, Remus pulled out a muggle book his mother had loaned him. It wasn’t particularly good in his opinion but it was a classic and he was somewhat curious about how it would end. He was ready to settle down and wait for his constantly tardy friends when he saw a familiar leather jacket out of the corner of his eye. Said leather jacket was on the shoulders of Sirius. His friend since first year and current crush (for lack of a better word). Why was he here so early? There was no way Remus could stay normal with him so close and the two alone and guessing by the uselessness of his other friends, Remus estimated he had at least five minutes. Alone. In a packed compartment. With his definitely unrequited crush. What could go wrong?  
  
When Sirius entered, Remus (for some reason) stood up. The black-haired boy watched Remus as he fumbled with his trunk to, badly, cover up his abrupt movement. “Whatcha doing here so early?” Remus’ voice sounded grouchy and pissed but really he was trying to stop his voice from squeaking. Remus contemplated jumping out the train window.  
  
“Parents had some dinner to prepare for, and honestly, I couldn’t stand another minute in that house.” Sirius mumbled, confused by his friends weird actions, worried the taller boy was angry at him.  
  
Remus hummed  
  
“How’d your summer go?”  
  
Remus gestured to a new scar on his face from an intense full moon during the summer.  
  
“Ah”  
  
“yeah…” A silence fell over the two and it was painfully awkward. Cursing himself, Remus sat by the window and began to plan his escape. Sirius busied himself with placing his trunk away. The silence stretched on. And on. It was at least two minutes of awkward coughing and gold fish like movements, mouths opening and closing, trying to think of something to stay. Until finally a sudden cry of  
  
”PADS!! MOONYY!!” could be heard coming from the corridor. “COME ON WORMTAIL GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!” And then there was James Potter arms wide and dramatic as ever greeting the two with a ‘Hola motherfuckers!’  
  
Sirius visibly relaxed and grabbed his friend in a tight hug. “James!!”  
  
“Heya mate, how were the holidays in hell?”  
  
The Black heir imitated a gunshot to his head, to which James snickered.  
  
“Understandable. Yours Moons?”  
  
Remus waved his hand to signal it was alright, not trusting himself to speak. Sirius glanced at him before turning to the last member of their group who had appeared at the door, muttering something about his trunk being too heavy.  
  
“PeTeRRRRR! How was the summer mate, you get any chess practice in?” Sirius practically yelled. “This will be the year I wipe the floor with you!”  
  
“You wish Sirius” Peter replied, diving into his trunk for the millionth time to check he had remembered everything.  
  
“Hi there, would you guys mind keeping it down in he- Oh. Potter. I should have known it was your lot” The redhead ended with a sigh  
  
Sirius scoffed and opened his mouth to comment when James beat him to it.  
  
“Why Lilykins it seems you have grown even more beautiful over the summer! How _do_ you do it?”  
  
Lily, thinking it was too early in the year to argue with Potter, rolled her eyes and moved as if to leave when she spotted Remus staring intently at the window. “Remus! What are you doing here, did you forget we have prefect duties? We’re supposed to be helping first years and keeping an eye on the maniacs of the school, like this lot.”  
  
The boys head shot up ‘Fuck’ was all he said before grabbing his robes and stumbling out of the compartment. James snickered, to which Lily rolled her eyes again.  
  
“My Evans! You’ll lose your eyes back there”  
  
“Shut it Black” she turned to him, flipped him off and stalked after Remus.  
  
  
“Sirius! Must you scare away my true love?”  
  
  
“I don’t know James, the scaring seemed to be all you” commented Peter, looking up from his trunk.  
  
“He’s right you know!” Sirius hollered, ruffling Peter’s hair.  
  
“Ge’off”  
  
James grumbled in indignation, sitting down across from Sirius who had taken Remus’ now vacant seat.  
  
“But can we talk about how she said ‘your’ lot? What are we, your children?!”  
  
At this James began giggling uncontrollably, woes forgotten. “Yes Sirius, Mama James is here to watch over you.” He lurched forward and ruffled Sirius’ messily styled hair. The boy swatted his hands away and the two began tussling on the constricted floor of the train. And all Peter could think was that James would most likely lose a child before he ever managed to look after one properly.

***

Remus POV:

Prefect duties had been exhausting, with all the new first years who for some reason couldn’t work out how to navigate a train by themselves, and making sure no one managed to kill themselves from some crazy, celebratory start of year stunt. But Remus had finally managed to return to his friends’ compartment and his earlier embarrassment had mostly faded off, making the last half ‘n hour of the journey actually enjoyable, the four returning to their regular rhythm of jokes and ribs at one another.

And as groups chatted away in the carriages that drew themselves, Hogwarts loomed into view, sending a shiver down Remus’ spine. He always loved returning to the school, and although he knew this year would have its extra pressure, Remus was glad to be back.


	2. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm sorry that this update took so long but my brain was kinda blank on what to write, i am going to try and complete a second update this week to make up for it :)
> 
> ALSO!! i made some edits (on 16/02/2021) to chapter 1, mostly just adding peoples POV's at the start of paragraphs, nothing really major. (tho im really crap at deciding POV's)
> 
> AND!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO GERALD ma bestie who pushed me to publish this chapter and i swear your ideas have been hella helpful :) i love you bub.

Sirius POV:

Sirius was bored, the sorting ceremony always took too long in his opinion. The tables were set, the food a snap of a finger away and after a long journey Sirius really just wanted to eat, go to his dorm and pass out on his bed. His head lolled towards the table, barely catching itself. Peter nudged him,  


“-NCLAW!” the sorting hat roared and Sirius had to hope that it was the last student. 

“Come on man,” said James as Peter poked him again, “if you fall asleep, I am not lugging you up to the dorm.”

Sirius groaned but reluctantly sat up more, only to catch Remus giving him a weird look from across the table. Sirius raised his eyebrow questioningly, but Remus’ eyes were no longer on him. He frowned. Remus had barely spoken to him when he returned from his prefect duties and had been noticeably curt towards him as soon as he entered the carriage early that day. This bothered Sirius, he didn’t want to let it get to him but it did. He was finally back with his friends, at Hogwarts and was determined to make this year awesome but a rocky start with Remus wasn’t what he’d had planned.  


***

Remus POV:

Finally, the sorting was done, fifth-year prefects stayed behind to lead the first years up to their dorms, so the three went ahead without Remus (who felt like he was going to shit his pants).

James gave him an encouraging thumbs-up before leaving the hall, (Remus must have looked more worried that he thought) while Peter snickered. “Bastard” muttered Remus. The first years looked at him in amusement, “ah shit”. A ripple of giggles went through the crowd at his continued swearing. But thank Merlin for Lily, of course, she clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention, looking pointedly at Remus, conveying to him to stop swearing for fucks sake.

“Right, everyone, welcome to Gryffindor, my name is Lily Evans and that’s Remus Lupin”, Lily gestured to Remus, who raised his hand half-heartedly. “We are your fifth-year prefects and are always here if you need to talk to us. I’ll lead the way to your dorms, Remus if you take the back and watch after any stragglers.”  


***

No one POV:

It hadn’t taken the boys long to return to their usual routine. They were excited for the new year, which was evident from James and Sirius’ restlessness, they had already had three pillow fights and one near-drowning by the time Remus arrived at their dorm.

But now they were settled into their beds and James was eager to hear about his friends’ summers. It was a tradition of sorts in the Marauders dorm to go around and talk about their holidays. Remus went first; happily talking about the small cottage he had visited with his parents, only slightly diminishing in energy when it came to mentioning the full moon. But Peter hastily began talking, noticing his friends’ discomfort, stating he spent his time with his insufferable cousins and retelling his attempts at practising wizard’s chess when none of his muggle family was around. As well, he proudly told the story of how he nicked his mum's wand and managed to illusion all his cousin’s items to disappear after they trashed his room. Of course, he had been told off but declared that it was worth it.

“Mate! That must have been bloody brilliant! I wish I could’ve seen their faces!” howled Remus, having quickly forgotten his discomfort.

Sirius was next in the circle, but unlike other years he didn’t have anything to say but rather waved his hands with an air of reluctance. James frowned, he knew that Sirius’ life at home was hard but normally his friend would go on a long, rather dramatic, recounting of all the ways he had messed with his parents and all the stuffy parties he had been forced to attend. The others, noticing a difference in the raven-haired boy’s attituded shifted uncomfortably in their beds, sharing worried glances.

James cleared his throat, trying to relieve the tension in the air. “Well, did you guys get any transformation practice done over the hols?”, he breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius visibly perked up at the mention of their new abilities, “I managed to completely transform into my Animagus form and back with no struggling or left behind bits, twice!”

An impressed sigh escaped Peter’s lips, “good job mate, I nearly managed it but I kept on turning back into a human, with a claw instead of a finger or with a tail or whiskers”

Sirius giggled at this, “I managed to transform fully once before completely collapsing from exhaustion” he grinned.

Remus opened his mouth to thank them all again, but Sirius beat him to it “Remus, mate, I swear, don’t start saying we shouldn’t have, you would’ve done the same for-“ but cut himself off, remembering that he thought Remus was angry at him.  
Said boy blinked at him, it was the longest thing Sirius had said to him since the train ride, but finally, he grinned at Sirius in appreciation, his faint blush hidden by the almost darkness of the room. 

James, who had been watching their interaction intently reckoned it was time they went to sleep, especially since they had their first set of lessons tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argh, this chapter doesnt have a lot of action but like i promise the shit will begin to get ✨spicy✨


	3. LISTEN HERE SLUTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee next chapter haha
> 
> it's kinda short but i WILL make up for it :)
> 
> ALSO i absolutely SUCK at working out whose POV's it is idk why but i can't wrap my brain around it so like apologies if they make zero sense 
> 
> THANK YOU A TON GERALD i legit dont think i'd have finished this chapter until like next week if it weren't for you <33

Peter POV:

The sunlight streaming in through the windows was blinding. Like dive back under the duvet blinding. The early starts in the morning were something Peter did not, in fact, enjoy. And his early bird friend, the ever so lovely James bloody Potter, refused to let any of his dorm mates sleep later than seven. And after weeks of sleeping until at least ten, being woken by projectile objects and freezing water before the sun had barely risen was not ideal.

***

“LISTEN HERE SLUTS! I WANT YOU UP AND AT LEAST HALF DRESSED BY THE TIME I AM DONE IN THE BATHROOM!” hollered James “CLEAR?”

“Yes, sergeant” Sirius replied, his teasing tone dripping with exhaustion. Although he did raise his head to catch James flipping him off before he entered the bathroom.

***

James POV:

He watched with glee as Remus and Sirius barely managed to drag themselves out of bed before he could yell at them for still being asleep, but frowned at a rather distinct human-shaped lump still in one of the beds. Tutting like a mother, James filled his hands with ice-cold water, spilling most on the way to the bed. He dumped the remaining water on his friend, who barely flinched. Realising it was going to take more than that to wake him, James shared a look with the other two and before Peter could even think of waking, projectile pillows were being hurled at him relentlessly. 

‘RAGHH!!’ was all that could be heard from the bed before there was a scramble and the pillows were hurtling back towards the three boys, with albeit rather bad aim. There was a pause and then utter chaos unleashed on the dormitory. Pillows and curse words alike were flying around the room, half-dressed boys assaulting one another with books and blankets.

The chaos would have continued had it not been for a seventh-year student opening their door with an almighty crash, a look of murder on his face. “WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP.” His screech bringing the boys to an instant halt, “BEFORE I THROW YOU OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER,” his eyes scanned the room, landing on Remus “YOU! YOU’RE A BLOODY PREFECT! GET THIS DORM TOGETHER OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL END YOU” and with that he stormed off, muttering about ‘bloody fifth years’.

The three boys glanced at Remus warily, who was looking around the room. Peter had been chanting shirtless on his bed, his duvet and pillows were strewn across the room. James had bed curtains wrapped around him like a cloak, previously blowing raspberries at Sirius, who had been shaking his butt at James in response. And finally, himself, he had a glass of water in his hand, perfectly aimed at Peter who hadn’t noticed yet.

They must have been a real sight and Remus began rolling on the floor, laughing like a madman. Before long the other three joined him.

***

No one POV:

The boys, still full of energy, raced down to the Great Hall. They eventually slowed, quickly running out of breath. “Right boys, how much you want to bet that Minnie missed me the most.” declared Sirius

James rolled his eyes “PULease, have you heard the way she says 'Potter', it’s so doting it’s obvious I’m her favourite. It’s like she’s _saying_ , ‘you’re my favourite student ever’.”

“More like ‘so help me god Potter I cannot wait for you to graduate, you’re responsible for most of my grey hairs’.” contradicted Peter and James’ offended face looked so ridiculous that it led Sirius and Remus into fits of laughter. The smell of fresh bread and crispy bacon was all that kept the boys moving forward at an increasing speed.

When they arrived at the Great Hall they sat down and immediately began shovelling food into their mouths only looking up when Professor McGonagall walked past them. Sirius and James both sent her winning smiles, batting their eyelashes at her. Having taught the boys for four years already, she squinted her eyes at them suspiciously, but in the end, laughed. There was never a dark day with those boys around.

***

No one POV:

The Marauders were in the back row of the classroom, barely listening to the start of year details from Professor McGonagall. Remus was looking absently out the window, whilst Peter was in an intense game of noughts and crosses with a Hufflepuff and Sirius and James were seeing who could lean the furthest back on their chairs.

Sirius was adamant he was winning and had a few choice words for James, but no sooner had the raven-haired boy opened his mouth, did he lean slightly too far back and went flying off his chair. He laid sprawled across the floor, with ringing ears and James’ ear-splitting laughter nearby. Cracking his eyes open, he came face to face with McGonagall, who was peering at him from above her glasses.

“Mr Black,” the humour evident in her voice, “kindly return to your seat and try to refrain from swinging about like a bumbling baboon.”

An easy smile grew on his lips, “Sorry Minnie!” Sirius said lightly, hoping up from the floor. 

She gave him a stern look but continued with the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO im posting chapter 4 tommoz!!
> 
> (was supposed to be a part of this chapter but then it would've been way too long lmao)


	4. Get lost blood traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee im rlly enjoying writing this ngl!!
> 
> HERE YA GO GERALD!! THANK U AGAIN BUB
> 
> ⚠️there is fighting in this chapter (only like a punch but just so you know)⚠️

Sirius POV:

Sirius raised his arms over his head, stretching his still stiff back. They were exiting their transfiguration classroom. It had been a relaxed lesson and had only increased Sirius’ good mood. The group of friends made their way to their next lessons, Remus peeling off from the group when they reached his class. Sirius gave him a shy smile before he left, testing the waters on Remus’ attituded towards him. The beam he got in return sent his spirits soaring, and Sirius was practically skipping down the corridor towards Divination.

“Hey Prongsy, we have any Slytherins in our next class?”

“Erm yeah, I think so, why?”

“Well, I think they might be deserving of some good old-fashioned pranking-” a soft laugh caught his ear, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes scanned the almost empty corridor and landed on his younger brother. Sirius hadn’t talked to him since they’d boarded the train yesterday, he wanted to know how Regulus’ start of term had gone. He moved forward, opening his mouth to greet Regulus when the boy standing opposite him came into view. His greasy, curtained hair and hook nose was always an unpleasant sight for Sirius. He frowned at the fact that his younger brother was hanging around with him.

Pointedly ignoring Snivellus, Sirius said “Hey Reggie, could we talk?” And acting as if he had only just noticed Snape, he added: “In private?”. Regulus’ eyes grew wide when he realised that it was Sirius talking to him. He glanced around the corridor, a few Slytherins were watching them, the words ‘blood traitor and ‘is he actually talking to _him_ ’ being thrown around in whispers.

“Get lost, blood-traitor” came a monotone voice. Sirius stiffened; why did _Snape_ have to be he right now? He looked over to Regulus, whose face had returned to the Black mask, impassive as ever. Sirius, who had never been as good as his little brother at keeping his emotions in check, wheeled on Snape,

“Would you mind your own bloody business.” His voice rising with every word.

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t be talking to people who don’t want to be seen with the likes of you. Or to put it simply-”

Sirius could feel his temper cracking with every word Snivellus said. The world was going dark around the edges. “Get lost Black, _Reggie_ doesn’t want you around him.” Those words made him snap. They tore a hole in his common sense and he swung. The silence of the corridor echoed the satisfying crack of his nose. There was a small gasp from the crowd, and Sirius was dimly aware that someone was dragging him off Snape. He tried to land a second punch but the person became more frantic in getting him off the slimy git.

“MR BLACK!” Sirius froze. McGonagall’s harsh footsteps were hollow against the cold stone floor, deafening in the still deathly quiet corridor. “RELEASE YOUR BROTHER IMMEDIATELY!”

The still rational part of his brain noted that it was Regulus holding him back, and not James or Peter as he thought, but he was mostly shit scared. He hadn’t lost control like that since- no he wasn’t going to think about that now.

“Mr Black,” there was no humour in her voice, “stand-up”. He obliged, nervously meeting her eyes. “20 points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with me for the next week. The details will be sent to you later. Mr Snape, kindly stand up and go see Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing, Mr Rosier please accompany him. Come to my office once you have been cleared.” She turned to Regulus, debating whether she should scold him too, but decided against it. “Everyone else! I see no reason for you to still be standing here. Proceed to your next class IMMEDIATELY”

***

Remus POV:

As much as his best friend tormented her, Remus enjoyed Lily’s company. She was a calming presence (who could also be extremely scary at times). The two were chatting in the library, catching up from the summer, stressing about OWL’s and occasionally doing homework when the peace was disturbed by a loud ‘mOOOOnyyyy where are yOuUUUU’

Lily groaned when she recognised the voice, Remus threw her an apologetic glance before calling out, ‘over here Prongs.’

There came a few ‘Shut up’s’ from their continued yelling.

The bespectacled boy turned the corner, grinning at the pair. “Lilykins! What is a beauty such as yourself doing here?”

Her eyes flashed in annoyance. “Studying. With a friend. So, get lost, Potter.” Was her curt response

“Well, I heard tongues are the strongest part of the body…” he wiggled his eyebrows, “…wanna fight”

Remus snorted into his book, barely hiding his amusement.

“Don’t,” she turned with a sharp glare to the boy who was now giggling uncontrollably, “encourage him.”

James grinned before continuing, “Don’t scare away the fans, Evans!”

‘Arrogant twat’ she muttered before diving into her satchel, promptly ignoring the boy. 

James, unfazed, turned to Remus saying, “Hey mate, Sirius got detention for the next week,” Remus blanched, “for fighting with Snivellus” Lily flinched at the nickname. “So, he’s gonna be grumpy, fair warning.”

“erm, thanks?”

James sent him a winning smile as if he had shared an important secret that would save the world, before sliding into the chair next to Lily and talking her ears off. Remus zoned out, opting to get a start on his Ancient Runes work. He lost track of how long they stayed like that until a screech came from one of the two opposite him. Glancing up he saw something he did not expect. Lily stood over a pile of lime green jelly; her wand pointed at it. James nowhere to be seen.

“Is that-”

“Your bastard friend? Yes”

“Wicked!”

Lily hummed in appreciation, packed up her things and made her way to the exit.

“Er Lil? I’m not entirely sure how to transfigure him back and annoying as he is, do you think he deserves to spend the rest of his time as jelly?”

She growled but spun around, wiping out her wand, to which Remus raised his hands in surrender. But instead of hexing her fellow prefect, she transfigured the pile of goo on the library floor back into a teenage boy whose face was now the same colour as her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhhh thank you so much for reading so far :)))


End file.
